The Bride of a Senju, The Groom of an Uchiha
by Phosaurus
Summary: Two noble clans of Konoha have been tired of the ongoing war between themselves, causing them to create an alliance. Two young children, the age of ten, are forced into an arrange marriage. However, being a groom to the Uchiha, and being a bride to the Senju won't be the best of future plans for the two. Trouble and conflicts will arise before they're even married.
1. Chapter 0

**This story takes place in an alternate universe of the pre- time period of Naruto (before Naruto was even born). It is a world where ninjas still exist in our modern day universe. People, who have ninjas as ancestors, are able to be ninjas themselves. They will be attending school like some people on earth, and will be able to use ninja techniques and such.**

**Characters: These are just some character that'll be appearing. Some personalities may be different from their original character like: Itama or Izuna. Since the two have hardly appeared in the Naruto series, I'm not positive of their personality.**

**Nyorai Uchiha (OC)**

**Tobirama Senju**

**Harashima Senju**

**Itama Senju**

**Madara Uchiha**

**Izuna Uchiha**

**There will be****many OCs, considering that there aren't many characters in pre-Naruto. I'll, also, be using characters from Naruto and Naruto Shippuden for this time. No, they're not traveling back in time or changed to a different dimension. I just don't want to create more OCs, It gets tiresome, really.**

**Pairings: There won't be much pairings, only two or three, maybe a little more, but unlikely.**

**CanonXOC**

**CanonXCanon**

**The CanonXOC main pairing will be Tobirama and Nyorai. The main CanonXCanon couple is Harashima and Mito. They won't appear much, but it'll be added in once in a while.**

**If you have a problem with stories involving: alternate universes, OCs, OCXCanon, arrange marriages, and/or canon characters listed above, I advise you to not continue with this story, and go find another one before you start bashing about nonsense.**

**Any confusion on the universe or anything involving this story can be asked. I'll try to answer all the questions as best as possible to your understanding.**

**I'm apologizing before hand for my bad grammar. Sorry.**

**Reviews and critiques are welcome.**

**Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

Nyorai watched through the crack the door and its frame had created between themselves. She listened closely to the muffled, quiet voices, only managing to decipher a few words. Her forehead pressed against the wooden frame.

Inside, were three men discussing matters of the future of the two noble clans in Konohagakure: the Senju and Uchiha. All three men had the same feature in their faces. They sat in the same position for hours bearing an emotionless expression, while Butsuma's eldest son had trouble waiting for the long conversation to be over, and the youngest was nodding off to sleep. Madara stared at Tobirama with his onyx eyes, as an apologetic smile crept its way onto Izuna's face.

Someone blew against the spying ten year old, causing her to jump, nearly screaming in terror. She turned around, wide eyed. "Great Grandfather!" she huffed, relief filled her that it was not an assassin. "What are you doing? My heart nearly leaped out of my chest and into my throat!" hissed the girl. "What if I had a heart attack, right here, right now?"

The old man merely laughed haughtily. Motioning for Nyorai to follow him somewhere away from the vacant room, he spoke in a raspy quiet voice. "My dear, why is it that you are spying?"

Nyorai glared at her great grandfather, whom is still the Uchiha clan head. Patiently waiting for a reply, he steadied himself with a cane made out of the most expensive wood. At the handle bare a golden dragon's head with its mouth open, revealing its sharp fangs. The scarlet eyes of the inanimate creature shined as the light from the sun hit it at a perfect angle. Its golden body wrapped around the cane delicately. The end of its tail bore the symbol of the Uchiha clan.

The elder raised a white brow. "You are not devising any inconveniences for our honored guests, are you?" Knowing his great granddaughter's pranks full well, the man didn't need any of her tricks being played at the moment.

She smiled. "Would you like me to?"

Nyorai, niece to the future clan head, was like many of the Uchihas in the compound. She had jet black wavy hair, cut to be shorter than shoulder length. Her charcoal eyes had a tinge of dark red, and her ivory skin was one of the palest in the clan.

Tenson tightened his jaws as his dry lips formed a straight line. After a minute of silence between the two, a small tug pulled at the corner of his mouth. As much as he wanted to watch her pull pranks, this was an important meeting. With one movement of his alabaster finger, the maid bowed as she handed him a golden hair pin. "My dear, there must be none of your antics on the guests we have today." He took the pin in his trembling fingers.

"Yes, Great Grandfather." She said disappointingly with a pout.

"Turn, my child." Nyorai obliged to the request. The oldest male gently gathered her short strands of hair with his shaking hand and fastened the pin in place. "This was your great grandmother's. She had requested of me to hand this down to her great granddaughter, you, Nyorai."

The golden emblem was molded into twin dragons encircling a scarlet ruby in the middle. It was the same ruby as the one from Tenson's cane. A white pearl hung at the each end of the dragon's tail with a red string.

She quickly adjusted it as her great grandfather motioned for the maid. "Before you leave, take this with you," spoke the elder. The maid handed her a tray of a complete tea set.

"Great Grandfather, how is it that you are blind, but you are still able to do things as if you were not?"

He smiled in response. "Stop dwindling time. Your father has requested of your presence long ago."

"Yes." Carefully, the seven year old took the tray containing of glass cups and pot, and walked away, towards the room she has spied on earlier. She knocked three times before allowed entrance by her uncle.

The muffled conversation stopped. "Come in," said a deep stern voice.

Nyorai went in as her blind great grandfather's maid closed the door. The seven year old bowed, her bangs blocking her view of the guests. She knelt down with the tray still in her hands. As she poured the brewed Da Hong Pao (Big Red Robe) tea into the new set of teacups, her father spoke. "This is my daughter, Nyorai. Nyorai this is Senju Butsuma-San and his two sons." Her father gave a worried smile. "Hashirama and Tobirama," He gestured to the two children, not much older than her.

Senju Hashirama was the same age as Madara. He had short shaggy dark brown hair, that's beginning to grow out, and his eyes were black with a hint of brown and sincerity. He smiled warmly at Nyorai, giving her a nod.

The middle child, the same age as Nyorai and Izuna, sat expressionless. He looked nothing like his older brother. His hair and skin was the opposite of Hashirama. He had received white unkempt hair that stuck out every direction and a paler skin tone to his siblings. His eyes were the color of a crimson ruby, nearly the color of a bloody Sharingan. He didn't bother giving Nyorai the slightest of acknowledgments.

Itama had woken up when the door slid open. His dark brown eyes searched the room as his hand scratched his two colored hair, one half was black and the other was white with matching eye brows. When he noticed Nyorai, he smiled embarrassingly. Lowering his head, he tried to avoid the older girl's eye contact.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Butsuma, the father of Hashirama, Tobirama, and Itama spoke, smiling almost.

"Hello." She lowered her head politely before handing the teacups and their saucers to the people present. Finished, she stayed kneeling and leaned forward, bowing. "I'll be taking my leave, Butsuma-sama, Uncle, Father." She stood up, trying not to make even the slightest of sounds.

Madara spoke up, "I apologize for interrupting, but Izuna and I are needed at the training ground."

"Oh, yes. You may leave." Tajima, Madara and Izuna's father, replied.

"Thank you." Madara and his younger brother bowed.

As Izuna slid the door close, Nyorai gave a questioning look at the two older boys. "Why are the Senju leader and his children here?" She followed behind them.

"They're preparing an arrange marriage between our clan and theirs." Madara stated flatly. He pulled on the black belt, tightening it around his waist. "They're planning to get you married off to the Senju, since neither Izuna nor I are female." He gave her a glance with his onyx eyes.

Nyorai stared, eyes widened. She stopped in her footsteps.

Izuna turned around to meet his cousin. "Brother, I don't believe Nyorai is taking this too well. She's looking paler than she usually is."

The oldest from the three simply kept walking. "Let her be. We have training to get to."

"You go, Brother, I'll take Nyorai to her room."

"I-It's okay. I... I can-you guys go ahead and go. It would be rude of me to make you late like last time." She flinched at the memory when she had the Uchiha brothers late to one of their training session. It was the last time she ever wanted them to be late because of her.

"Are you sure you're okay? I can take you to your room." Izuna, being the kinder cousin, insisted.

"Yeah, I'm-I'm fine. I just need to cope with the idea of being engaged with someone I don't even know." Nyorai began to run away, the other direction where her cousins are going. "I'll... be going then!"

Izuna watched as the girl left and turned a corner. "Should we watch her just in case?"

Madara folded his arms across his chest. "Leave it be. We'll only cause more trouble if we explain things to her. Great Grandfather will do a better job at it. Let's go get him before we head out for training."

* * *

Nyorai, being caught up with the idea of marriage, didn't notice the other family members ahead of her before she bumped into one. Her eyes shifted to a female with caramel colored eyes. Her navy blue hair was pulled back to a low ponytail. She lifted a brow at the younger Uchiha. "A young lady like you shouldn't be running around aimlessly in the compound when there are visitors. What if you bumped into them instead of me?" A maid giggled behind the one talking.

Nyorai's knees began to fail her. She collapsed to the stone floor.

"Hmph! No manners. You rudely ran into me and offer no apology to the victim." She glowered.

Nyorai raised her head. "I-I apologize for my inconsiderate behavior." She croaked.

"Without my need of telling you, you wouldn't have apologized." She crossed her arms. "As expected, you are not made to be a bride to the Senju. Maeko-chan should have been the one chosen for the task. She has the better qualities of a spouse than you."

Nyorai sat, consuming in what the older woman was saying. "What... What about you?" She kept her eyes on the other. "You're not half as good as Maeko. Don't go around being a hypocrite, Saki. You couldn't even keep your husband to stay with you."

Angered, Saki raised her hand in the air. Her hand moved to slap the young girl, but was stopped by a hoarse voice.

"Saki," was all that was needed to scare her.

The two females turned to meet Great Grandfather. His maid stood behind him. Saki quickly dropped her hand to her side. "Tenson-Sama," she bowed lowly, "I-I was swatting a fly. It irritated me greatly. I had to get rid of it." Lucky for her, the mentioned insect buzzed beside her head.

Tenson gave a smile. "It seems so, Saki. My child," he reached a wrinkled hand out to his one and only great granddaughter, "won't you come with Great Grandfather?"

Nyorai took Tenson's hand and lifted herself up, trying not to stumble. "Yes, Great Grandfather."

"Saki, we are leaving."

"Goodbye, Tenson-Sama." Saki bowed.

No one said a word as they slowly approached Tenson's room.

"Great Grandfather, are you sure you're blind?" Nyorai questioned, sitting cross legged on the floor. "You seem to know everything that is happening in and out of the compound."

The old Uchiha laughed. "I am the head of this clan. No information in this household has not of my knowledge."

"It's not good for your health to continue to worry for us. I am sure Uncle will be able to take over for you... It worries me."

"Do not concern yourself over an old geezer like I. There are still lots of time to continue my life." He smiled, sitting in a chair. The smile dropped as soon as it came up. "I am the one who should be worrying of you." Tenson took a moment to breathe. Old age is catching up to him. "How are you feeling over the arrange marriage?"

"I don't care." Nyorai slouched on the table.

Tenson's white eyes stared straight at her. It could have been mistaken for those who have the Byakugan. "I may be blind, but I know when you lie, child. There is no use lying."

Nyorai sighed, knowing he was right. "I don't know... Why are we doing this?"

"...The Uchiha clan and the Senju clan have been rivals since the oldest of times. Our rivalry has all been about bloodshed and losing our precious members and loved ones." He said gravely. "Tajima and Amatsu have planned this arrange marriage, hoping it would put an end to the conflict between the clans. The members from both sides reluctantly agreed, not wanting to lose more of their family." Tenson turned his head to the chirping birds outside the sliding doors. "Madara was the chosen one to marry; however, we discovered the Senju's leader had three sons, which is impossible for our kins to marry theirs."

"... Maeko would have been a better option than I, Great Grandfather. She is skilled at housework and nimble with her fingers, so sewing and all that is easy for her. While I... I am useless as a wife. I'm not able to even make my own bed without falling asleep, get distracted, or make it an even bigger mess. I'm sure Saki told you about the way I do other chores, too."

Tenson gave a smile of relief. "You are not worried of the person you are wedding, but your pride as a woman?"

"I'm worried I will bring shame to our name of being a useless wife."

"Come here, child." Nyorai did as she was told. She sat beside her great grandfather and rested her head on his lap. As he stroked her ebony hair, he spoke, "There is no need to worry of such thing, Nyorai. You will be a decent wife for your husband."

She closed her eyes. The way his frail hands brushed her hair was soothing and calming. "Who am I to marry?"

"Butsuma-San suggested for the second youngest son to be wedded. The oldest has already chosen a wife to marry and won't change his mind of it."

"Hashirama has found his lover? Won't that be unfair for Tobirama?" Nyorai felt the drowsiness come. "… Won't he think it is unfair for his brother to marry a wife of his choice," she yawned, "while he is forced into a marriage without knowledge of his soon to be wife?"

"What about you, dear? If this arrangement is agreed, you, also, will not be able to choose the man of your life."

"It's okay for me. It is for the clan, after all." Tears formed in her eyes as she yawned, again.

"The young boy may have the same feelings as you have, child. Doing whatever is told of him for the sake of his clan."

"Great Grandfather... do you think it will be alright?"

"I am unsure... Anything can happen between you two children."

"... I wasn't talking about me and Tobirama... I meant if the other clan will accept us. I know the members here will have a really hard time. They'd probably cause trouble for him… Great Grandfather, I don't want that to happen to him. It isn't like it was his choice to marry."

"We'll figure something out. For now, go to sleep. I know you're tired from today." He motioned for the maid and whispered. "Take Nyorai to her bedroom. Her father will worry himself sick if she is not in her room by bedtime."

The maid nodded and helped the ten year old.


	3. Chapter 2

"Butsuma-San, it must be tiring to travel back and forth from your compound to ours. Please, have a seat." The leader of the Uchiha clan said as a maid handed a tea cup with saucers to their respected guests. He gave the Senju leader a fragile smile before turning his attention back to the next generation of Uchihas.

His great grandchildren were having their usual morning training. Nyorai was sparring with Madara in a ten minute match, which looked like it was to Madara's advantage.

Izuna, finished with his sparring against his older brother, walked over and greeted the guests politely. "Good morning, Butsuma-Sama." Izuna bowed. His navy blue hair brushed his onyx eyes. He sat down beside his great grandfather, taking the cooled Tieguanyin tea in his grasps.

The leader of the Senju clan nodded an acknowledgment. "Tenson-Sama, these are my sons: Hashirama, Tobirama, and Itama." Butsuma motioned to his children.

"Tenson-Sama." All three greeted respectfully before they took their seat and drink in hand.

The youngest son of the three watched the fight intently. It was his first time to see a spar with Uchihas against one another. To top it off, Nyorai's speed and Madara's strength was a match meant to be watched.

"Your great granddaughter has exceptional speed." Butsuma admitted. He slipped his hands in his sleeves. "And, your great grandson certainly has the strength of a jonin at such a young age."

Tenson had a small smile sneak to his lips. "Ye-" He coughed.

"Great Grandfather, are you okay?" Izuna quickly went to help aid the elder. "If you cannot stay here, you must go back to your room for rest. The doctors have told you not to push yourself too hard."

"No, I am perfectly well." Tenson waved a hand. "Don't worry too much over me, my child." He patted Izuna's head with a wrinkled hand. His hand trembled as he removed it.

"Yes, Great Grandfather."

Tobirama observed the spar. He folded his arms across his chest.

Tenson turned his head where he assumed Tobirama was sitting. "Would you like to spar with my great grandchildren, Tobirama? You look as if you'd want to show your true strength to us."

"If it is not a problem," the white haired seven year old replied.

"Not at all, the match will be ending within seconds." Tenson sipped his tea. "There are only simple rules to this match. One: you may use any technique you like. Two: it is a ten minute match. Three: you must try to take your opponent out of the rink."

"Nothing else?"

"Nothing else. Go all out if you wish. I do not mind."

As the referee raised a hand in the air, indicating the match between the two cousins was over, Madara managed to cut Nyorai's gi sleeve. The kunai went straight for Hashirama, who caught it with a smirk on his face.

"You weren't supposed to catch that!" Madara pulled on his black belt. "If you moved out of the way, I would've hit the practice target."

Hashirama apologized, looking gloomy.

Nyorai pouted. "Don't blame him! He didn't know, Madara." She turned to Tenson. "Who's next Great Grandfather?" Nyorai placed her hands on her hip.

Tenson smiled. "Your next opponent will be Tobirama."

"Oh! Okay!" She grinned.

As Tobirama started to walk inside the rink and Madara out, the Uchiha patted his shoulder and whispered. "Be careful. She can be tricky if you are unable to predict her movements." The black haired walked away, dusting his hands.

Nyorai pouted. "What have you told him, Madara?!"

"Nothing of use to you." He sat down and was handed his tea by his younger brother.

She humphed before turning around and readied a fighting stance. Nyorai wasn't much of a fighter in using strength. She was more of a person who sneaks around and runs away, using her specialty: speed. However, it didn't help that her stamina was low. That was something she needed to improve on.

Her opponent was the opposite. Tobirama had an equal amount of each: strength, stamina, and speed. At the age of seven, he was already able to beat two chunin ninjas at the same time.

"Try to catch up with me if you can." She smirked, already preparing a little prank for the challenger. As she whispered a jutsu, the referee motioned the match has begun.

Small fireballs floated just above the ground, around the rink. She did a set of hand signs before running about the arena.

Tobirama watched after her. His red eyes tried to catch the slightest movement from her. He pulled his white katana out, jumped, and swung in the air.

Nyorai, being fast, managed to dodge it and landed on her feet. "Wind Release: Dragon's Breath!" The sphere of fire grew close to him. "Fire Release: Exploding Sparks!" They blew up.

A cloud of smoke appeared in the training ground. Before it cleared, Nyorai quickly took her chance to attack. She took her black katana and pierced something. She twisted and pulled it up. It wasn't the target she was hoping for. A dummy took the opponent's place.

Tobirama was above her. The tip of his sword pointed at the girl. He plunged down. It grew near to her head, but she disappeared by using body flicker.

The smoke cleared.

"I'm amazed!" She gave a toothy grin.

"Same." Tobirama stood his ground.

Nyorai's fingers moved and he noticed it. The male jumped up to see kunais, which were hiding under the dirt, tied with chakra strings fly behind him. "Water Release: Water Colliding Waves!" His hand went from right to left as did the water from the well located near the entrance.

The weapons was torn off from the strings by the wave and fell to the muddy ground.

Nyorai smirked and pulled on more chakra strings, bringing weapons towards her opponent. From above, shurikens lay across the blue sky, falling incredibly fast to their victim.

Tobirama's reflex was too late; one had managed to cut at the end of his pants. "Tch. Don't worry, I'll pay you back." He swung his sword.

They clashed.

She added more pressure on the katana. "I'd like to see that." After a while of applying pressure to their sword, Nyorai pulled away. She knew if she'd continued to push Tobirama, he'd get an automatic win. She did a backflip, throwing three kunais to the outside of the rink.

While she was still in the air for a split second, Tobirama took this chance and jumped above her. His leg rose up, then bringing it down fast. Including the help of gravity, it fell down heavily.

"Should we stop this match, Tenson-Sama? They look as if they want to kill one another." A servant bowed before his master. "It'll be misfortune if one of them dies." He whispered to the old man.

"No, they are just testing one another's skill." Tenson replied, waving him off.

"You are blind, yet you can tell Brother is not fighting to his fullest?" Itama questioned, amazed. "Tenson-Sama is indeed very observant without the need of eyes."

"I must admit, I agree with my son." Butsuma added. "You haven't seen Tobirama spar or fight against anyone, but you know he's not putting all his strength."

"If they aren't fighting with all their strength, they're just wasting valuable time to improve to their best potential." Madara folded his arms across his chest. His brows furrowed when he noticed Tobirama landing a kick on his cousin, who returned it with a punch.

Nyorai was on the floor. Her stamina had failed her. Her opponent, on the other hand, still had lots of strength and plenty of energy left. He raised a fist in the air, ready to punch his target. His fisted hand reached her nose as the referee blew the whistle. There was a rush of air brushing against her face.

"I wasn't close, was I?" Tobirama questioned, remembering the kunais she had thrown. At first, he thought she was aimlessly tossing or missed him because she had done a flip in air; however, as he went through the beginnings of the match and noticed the blue chakra string wrapped around her fingers, he knew it was another trap. If it hadn't been for the referee, he could've been stabbed, or if he was fast enough to dodge, at least one of weapon would've cut him.

Nyorai pushed his hand aside and ignored his question. "That was cool! You have to teach me that jutsu!" She smiled. Her black eyes sparkled like the stars in the night sky.

Tobirama sat on top of her with one hand grabbing her shirt. He grunted before he got off and dusted his clothes from the battle. "Next time, we'll fight seriously. No little tricks."

Nyorai pushed herself up. "If it weren't for little tricks, I wouldn't be able to land an attack on you." She tried dusting her back. "Ninjas are considered the best pranksters, anyways. We are not like samurais."

Tobirama continued his steps to where the others rested.

Hashirama happily handed him the cup of tea. "Here, cool down for a bit, Tobirama. You're always frustrated when someone plays around with you during a match."

Nyorai skipped over with a bright smile. "Great Grandfather, did you see my new jutsus: Exploding Sparks and Dragon's Breath?" She pouted. "I wanted to keep it as a secret until I perfected it, but Tobirama didn't give me a chance to keep it secret."

"Now, now, child, don't blame others for your deeds." Tenson said. "Where is Nyorai's ice water?" He asked. His white eyes faced the rink.

"Right here, Tenson-Sama." An Uchiha replied, giving a small smile to the seven year old girl. "Here, Nyorai-San." She handed over the iced water to the great granddaughter of the clan leader's.

"Maeko!" Nyorai swung her legs. "It's good to see you, again. It's been _so_ loooong." She whined.

Maeko giggled. "It only has been three days since the last time we saw each other." She looked to the guests and bowed. "Hello Butsuma-Sama, I am Uchiha Maeko." Her reddish-brown hair slid over her shoulders along with the flower earrings. Her cheek was tinted with pink when she looked up to the Senjus.

Tobirama was startled and confused to see who it was. He stayed silent.

Nyorai noticed something in her future fiancé's expression that had changed. His brows were slightly furrowed, as he bit his bottom lip. Something was up and she knew it.

"Father, may I talk to Tobirama in private?" Hashirama asked.

His father didn't question any further and agreed with the approval of Tenson.

The two went until they stopped at a trail leading to a red bridge that was built over the grand pond.

Hashirama dragged his brother, who was giving protests, to the middle of the bridge. "Stop your little fights with me. Now, do tell why you look so pissed."

Tobirama glared. "I am not pissed."

"Oh? How so? You're creased forehead and furrowed brows tell me otherwise, and that tone isn't helping your innocence." Hashirama leaned over the rail to watch the koi fish swim.

His younger brother folded his arms across his chest, a natural habit it has been lately. After a few seconds of quiet, Tobirama decided to answer. "That girl, Maeko... She lied to me, Brother. She fed me lies of her family. Who knows what she could've lied about, too?" It was as if he was talking to himself instead of his sibling.

"You met her before?" Hashirama turned to him in shock. His brother, Tobirama, who was usually strict, composed, stoic, and had a great loyalty to the clan, had secretly known an Uchiha without their father's knowledge.

He grimly nodded. "Now, I regret I have."

"When? How many times?"

"...I've met her couple of times, late at night." He said a little embarrassed.

Hashirama smirked, not because of his brother's embarrassment, but his little brother's crush on a girl. He had always worried over his younger brother's love life, even if he was ten. Tobirama had never acted like a ten year old. He always had the clan in his mind. He never worried about cooties like the other boys in his class have, and never have given a thought about hanging out with friends or any of those sorts. It worried Hashirama, but now, he was relieved.

"What're you smiling about?" Tobirama pushed himself up on the bridge's parapet. He sat, eyeing his older brother.

"Your first crush was Maeko." He grinned wider.

"What of it?" Tobirama looked away. "I regret that I had anything to do with her."

Hashirama frowned. "Why is that?"

The white haired boy watched the tree sway as a breeze came by and passed. "She's an Uchiha, Brother." A few cherry blossoms petals danced their way to the stone floor.

"This isn't just about Maeko, is it?"

"You're right. It isn't just about Maeko; it's about the marriage, too." Tobirama looked to his brother. "The war has stopped for a while, now. It stopped before Father was even born. So, why… why do we have to accept this marriage proposal?"

Hashirama's eyes darkened. "This marriage-We're only doing this so the things that happened in the past won't happen, again... I promised Father not to tell you, but I suppose it's time… Recently, there are killings in the outskirts of Konoha. The noble families, like ours, are missing their members, so both clans had decided to put the past behind and agreed to work together. We have lost far too much in the past, Tobirama. The marriage was to get the Uchihas on our side. It's probably a benefit for them, too."

The younger brother slammed his fist on the bridge. "What if this was a plan of theirs?" He tried hard to keep his voice under control. "They're not reliable, Brother. Maybe they're planning to get our guards down and kill Father and slaughter our clan?"

Hashirama shook his head and left his hand on his brother's shoulder. "You're only ten. You shouldn't have such thoughts."

Tobirama shrugged his hand off. "Yet, you're only thirteen, and you've found yourself a future wife from a foreign village. What if her clan's the same? What if they were the ones killing those people?"

"Tobirama," his brother said sternly, "just because you're frustrated with marrying an Uchiha, doesn't mean you can say terrible things about Mito and her family." He watched Tobirama's reaction, but none was given. "Look, I'm sorry that you're forced into marrying Nyorai because what I have done. However, she can be someone you can trust if you give her the chance. Who knows, one day, you might fall in love with her." The older brother smirked.

Tobirama glared.

"Alright, maybe not, but let's put everything involving the Uchiha behind."

"There's still Uchiha Maeko. I'm sure she knows my feelings towards her."

Hashirama thought for a moment. "Pretend you don't know her, and I'd advise you to stay away from her, too. Now, let's go back to the training ground. Father may worry if we disappear too long." He nudged his brother to move off the bridge.

As the two was about to leave, Hashirama told his brother to go on ahead since he forgot something behind at the bridge. Tobirama agreed and left to the training ground he had been earlier, while Hashirama came back to the bridge. He stood under a cherry tree that rooted itself beside the bridge. "Nyorai, Izuna, I know you two are up there. You both can come down."

A sound of rustling leaves was heard before two pair of feet was planted on the ground.

Nyorai gave a sigh. "How'd you know? We were really quiet, too!"

Hashirama crossed his arms and ignored the question. "What have you heard?"

"Nearly everything," Izuna replied.

"You know, Hashirama-San." He raised a brow. "I don't blame Tobirama for hating us," Nyorai observed the sky. "I don't blame him for liking Maeko, too. If I were a boy, I'd fall head over heels for her. However, we would do no such thing to cause a massacre to your family."

"This was meant to prevent anymore killing between our families." Madara added, sitting on the branch of a tree. "Tobirama may not like Nyorai, but it doesn't matter to us. As long, as your family doesn't kill us instead-it will be a big mistake if you try anyways."


	4. Chapter 3

"There you are, Tobirama." Butsuma's expression brightened, but soon became quizzical as he took notice his oldest child was not back. "Where is your brother?" He questioned.

"He told me he had to go back and get something." His son replied nonchalantly.

"Have you seen my great grandchildren? They seem to have disappeared suddenly after you left." Tenson was about to stand when he heard rushed footsteps of one of his great grandchildren.

"Great Grandfather!" Izuna frantically ran towards the old man with an injured arm. "Great Grandfather, there's an attack at the south side of the compound, near the bridge!" He breathed to help even out his breath.

"What?!" Using his loud and hoarse voice, he immediately stood up without stumbling or needed anyone's help. His hand gripped the dragon's head tightly as he yelled out orders. "Izuna, go get your father and your uncle."

Butsuma and his two youngest sons left within a second.

"Yes!" Izuna disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The servant stood by his side. "Surround the area with guards and send more to the south side." Tenson commanded. "We mustn't let the intruder escape!" The servant bowed and disappeared.

Tenson quickly made his way to the battle happening in his home. This wasn't the first time in his life time that assassins or thieves came. However, the occurrences never happened in the morning before. It usually took place in the night, where it was easier to sneak around without being noticed. Whoever it was, Tenson knew they were dead meat to appear in broad daylight in _his _home.

When he got there, Hashirama and Madara had sat on the floor agonizing about the wounds they've received in their battle. The guards had just gotten there along with Butsuma and Itama, but Nyorai and Tobirama was nowhere in sight.

Tenson's brows knitted. "Where is Nyorai, Madara?"

"She was... kidnapped." Madara replied gravely. "Tobirama went after her." He slammed his fist on the floor. "Tch! If I was fast enough! If I was, this wouldn't have happened!"

His great grandfather stood by his side. "Child, don't fret. We must get you and Hashirama to the doctor to cover those wounds." He ordered, "You four, take my great grandson and Hashirama to Iyashi! Rest of you, guard the compound!" Tenson pointed to Butsuma and his youngest son. "You two should stay here for safety. It is not wise to have the Senju leader and a young child to be running off to chase the enemies. It is bad enough to have Nyorai taken, and Tobirama going after." The old man tried to keep his voice in control and calm.

* * *

Tobirama went after the three men secretly. He hid in the leaves of the trees, thinking of a plan that'll succeed to save his future wife. How was he supposed to get rid of three jonin leveled ninjas? If he was able to get Nyorai free, the probability of both going back to the safety of the compound was a much higher chance then taking all three men head on.

The intruders continued their way, not noticing the seven year old male's presence. One of them carried Nyorai by the shoulder, who was tussling to get free.

She was wrapped in metal wires, and duct tape was taped over her mouth to keep her shut. Her eyes glinted when she saw movements following behind. She caught a flash of white hair, which she was glad to see at a time like this. Nyorai continued to try escape, keeping an act up.

The men whispered something to one another before two of the three disappeared to the other directions. One continued to head straight towards the east side, while Nyorai's abductor went north, and the other went south.

This was his chance! If it was one against one, Tobirama would have a chance of beating the enemy. He stopped and jumped through the trees, after the kidnapper. Green leaves brushed against his cheeks, while he hopped on tree branch to tree branch. He prepared his sword in hand. In case the other two ninjas followed behind, or more rogues are planning to have a surprise attack on him, he'd have a weapon ready.

When they were a clear distance from the area they split up, Tobirama took his chance and attacked. He threw two smoke bombs into the air and kunais behind the man's knee, causing him to fall on his knees. As the bombs hit the tree branch above the criminal, the child quickly moved closer.

The foe panicked. He turned around to meet the ten year old's face close to his. Blood came leaking from his stomach. He gasped as Tobirama twisted the word and pulled it out. "Y-You," he wheezed, "Se-" The burly man fell off the tree and to the ground about several yards with the female plummeting after him.

Instantly, the white haired boy followed behind and caught the girl in his arms, carrying her bridal style until he reached a sturdy branch. He removed the gray duct tape around her mouth. She gagged as he grumbled, "They're a bunch of idiots to split up like that." Pulling out his tanto, he looked her in the eyes. "I'll try to cut the wires with this."

She coughed. "Tobi-Tobirama!" A smile grew on her face.

"Quiet down. If the others hear, they'll come and attack. I won't be able to take two jonin levels down by myself with you tied up like this." He sawed through the layers of black wire. "Tch! This'll take too long. We have to hurry and get back. These wires are too thick." He glanced around the forest. "I'll just carry you back to the compound." He picked her up.

"Wh-What?! No-"

"Quiet down."

"I will, if you don't carry me! I can move. My legs aren't tied." She tried persuading by jumping up and down to show proof her feet were still in use.

Tobirama folded his arms and stared at her as if she was stupid. "You're just going to become more troublesome hopping around like an idiot. What if you fell? You wouldn't be able to catch yourself." He raised a brow. "Are you, by chance, embarrassed?"

She turned red.

"I see you killed Saburou, kid." A voice was heard from above. "Well, no matters. He was a useless younger brother. All he got was muscles but no brains, which was a pain in the ass." A new enemy appeared. He was the one who attacked Hashirama.

Nyorai struggled. "Carry me away!"

Tobirama set her down. "Kind of late..." He glared at her with crimson eyes. "Stay with me, and don't cause more troublesome matters for me." Pulling out his bloodied katana out of his sheath, he moved forward. "What kind of brother are you?" He steadied the sword in his hands. "You don't even care for his death?" He nearly growled.

The enemy picked his ear. "Like I said, he was useless." He pulled his pinky out and blew. "He was of no use to any of us, only made the missions more burdensome. It's tiring to watch after him, ever since we were little."

Tobirama body flickered and swung from behind.

He dodged. "My, my, aren't we in such a rush? Brother Ichirou won't come back until... maybe two days from now?" He cocked a head. "So, kid, you're pretty strong. Who are you?"

The young boy swung again, but was blocked and was held by the hand. He kicked, but was tossed. Tobirama did a flip and landed in front of Nyorai. He stayed quiet, observing the man with magenta hair covering his right eye.

"Not much of a talker, I see. What about you, girl?"

"You don't know my name... Then why'd you capture me?!" She wiggled, trying to get the wires off. "That's pretty stupid to not know my name since you're a kidnapper."

Red eyes scanned the area as the two conversed. Tobirama threw a paper bomb towards the enemy and pulled Nyorai with him, throwing smoke bombs in another direction. "Water Clone Jutsu!" Two young white hair male appeared, looking exactly alike. One used Transformation Jutsu to turn himself into the girl. They jumped off into the smoke.

"What're you planning to do?" Nyorai whispered.

The real Tobirama continued carrying her to the opposite direction of the distraction. "Retreating, I can't possibly fight while protecting you at the same time." He glanced back.

A hand reached forward and grabbed him by the shoulder, causing the seven year olds to drop to the ground.

"Don't think it's that easy to escape from me."

Nyorai jumped to her feet. "We need to get these wires out. You can't fight by yourself with this rogue ninja."

Tobirama stood up, stumbling. "I told you, it was too thick to cut through..." He reached for his katana.

"Sorry, kid. It's mine now." The red head stepped on the sword's handle. He slowly picked it up. "Feel like telling me ya names, yet?" He swung the sword back and forth, creating the loudest swishing sound. His grin still pasted on his face.

Nyorai watched, frightened. "M-My name... M-Shouldn't you introduce yourself first? It's only polite manners."

The man grinned. "I like you, girl. Very well, I'll introduce myself first. I am Jirou. Now, your turn," Jirou pointed the sword towards Nyorai's nose. It was only a millimeter away from touching her nose. "Speak, Uchiha."

She smiled. "Yes, of course." Lowering her head, the enemy looked at her curiously. "As you know, I am an Uchiha." He urged her to go on. "Uchiha Nyorai, I am."

"Well, Nyorai, you're very cute for a seven year old. If you were older, who knows what I would've done with you." He leaned forward, staring at her within her eye level. "A few years older, I would've shown you the best time of your life."

"Are you talking dirty to me?" Nyorai questioned, slowly sawing the wires behind her back.

From behind, Tobirama took out his tanto and muttered a jutsu. He whispered the needed name and did the hand signs as fast as possible. It was the only jutsu he could think of that would help in a situation such as this. However, it used a lot of chakra. Including, that he is still young, the attack won't be as strong as an adult. This jutsu was the best he has learned so far in his life.

"Hmm. Seven years old and you understood what I meant. You must have some perverts living in your compound." He watched Tobirama from the corner of his eyes.

Nyorai pulled his attention back. "You must be a pedophile to be talking to a kid that way." She got through one wire, a lot more to go. "You're the perverted one here." Another snapped.

"Since you're an interesting lil' girl, I'll let it slide." He turned around to the boy with a sly smirk. "And, what are you up to, kid? Not planning any little tricks, are we?"

"Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet!" He did the last hand sign, bird, as a gigantic dragon made out of water appeared above the trees and came crashing down to its target. Tobirama immediately went behind the dragon to surprise attack Jirou with his tanto.

Jirou was cut at his left eye and the dragon has damaged him physically and made his clothes heavier. He growled. "Damn brat!" He swung the sword at Tobirama vigorously. "I'm not letting you go!"

Tobirama jumped further away from Nyorai.

Jirou swung and cut Tobirama's shirt. Swung again, and he managed to wound Tobirama's arm. "Hahahah! What a weakling! What're you trying to be? A hero? That'll never happen if you're this weak!" He laughed menacingly. "Such a weak child."

Nyorai's eyes widened. She quickly sawed through. She only managed to cut through six. "Tch!" A frown came to her face. She began panicking. There were a lot more to saw through to get free.

Jirou hit Tobirama in the face with the sword's hilt.

The boy fell to the ground, rolling twice before he stopped. He laid on his stomach and the side of his face, groaning. A few rocks scraped his forehead, cheeks, nose, and other parts of the body. He winced when he felt blood trickle from the cut on his arm. "Bastard." He mumbled. Using his good arm, he tried pushing himself up, which worked. "Stop your nonsense blabbering. It's really annoying to hear."

"Oh! The itty bitty little boy can speak!" His green eyes sparkled as the grin grew. "My, my, kid, you're tough, aren't cha?" Jirou prepared to swing, but Nyorai shouted.

"Hey! Hey!" She yelled louder. "Jirou." He turned. She bit her bottom lip; she didn't plan ahead. "I-I... uhhh... I...-Stop it!" The words slipped out.

"I'm sorry, Nyorai. Once I start something, I plan on finishing it." He turned to Tobirama, who had a kunai ready in his hands. "Such a warrior you are. What? Is she that special to you? It's cute to see you fight your hardest but end up losing."

"Sh-Shut up."

Jirou snapped. He raised the sword from the muddy ground towards the endless blue sky. He managed to cut Tobirama's chin with a smirk. "Daddy's not here anymore, got that kiddo? He's not here to protect you. You should've stayed at home and let us capture her safely to wherever we need to." Raising his sword, he asked. "Want to say anything before you die? Nyorai looks as if she's about to burst into tears."

Tobirama took a glance at Nyorai, who was flustering with the wires. She was nearly there, just a few more. He shut his eyes. The Water Dragon Bullet was an exhausting technique for a seven year old. This battle lasted well into a twenty minute some match, and he was already panting heavily. He knew this wasn't a match he could win. It was time for him to...

"No! Stop! No, don't give up!" Nyorai felt liquid on the verge of falling down her cheeks. It was still too early for him to lose his life. There was still a lot more time for him to continue living, a lot more to learn, explore, and experience.

Jirou brought his sword down.

Tobirama instantly moved forward and cut the man's knees, causing him to kneel down and scream in pain. "Don't think I'll give up so easily. Just because I'm a child, doesn't mean I can't beat you." He plunged the kunai in Jirou's back, blood splattering his already dirtied cheeks. Letting go and moving away, he breathed heavily. His eyes seemed to glow as he stood under the shade of a tree. He leaned on the sturdy plant.

Nyorai fumbled with the wires. Finally, they were loose. "Tobirama! Tobirama, are you okay?" She ran to him, passed the dead man. "Tobirama," she wiped the water from her eyes. "What's the matter?" Frantically, she looked around for sign of other Uchiha members. "Stay with me, please... You can't close your eyes, got it?"

"My chakras low." He said in a quiet voice, sliding on his back to the mud floor. "I-I... I just need rest, Nyorai. Calm down. I'm not dying, yet." He adjusted his feet, stretching it out. "Are you okay?"

She gave a weak smile. "Thanks to you, I'm fine."

"We have to get out of here. If the other guy finds us, there's no chance of going back alive." Tobirama attempted to stand but failed.

"...Or not." She helped him sit up. "We'll wait here for the others. I'm sure Father, Uncle, or Great Grandfather has sent a couple of men to come find us, and I'm sure your father wouldn't allow you to stay missing." Nyorai sat down beside him, not caring for the mud that's going to stain her white pants. "We'll wait here so you can rest. If the other enemy - Ichirou, I believe- comes, I'll protect you this time." As he was about to protest, Nyorai added, "I promise I won't try to kill you, either. I owe you my life."

He gave a tired smile. "You better promise, or else I'll come back and haunt you." His eyes closed. It was painful to keep them open, even just a little bit. She promised as he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Teyaki, Uruchi, Yashiro, Tenson, Tajima, Amatsu, and Hikaku each took their assigned seat, around the wooden table, and waited patiently, while the personal doctors of the Uchiha clan entered the room. They all bore an unreadable expression as they sat, eyeing one another. No one dared to speak as their vision scattered around the room.

Oyone, being the bravest, coughed to her fist and decided to speak up about the situation on the occurrence that happened five hours ago. Her eyes flickered to each of the important clan member before slipping the words out of her mouth. "As you all may have known, the attack was no ordinary kidnapping. From Nyorai-sama's helpful summarization, Hosho and I concluded that this was done by the same group that had attacked villagers from the outskirts of this village, our home." Hosho, Oyone's partner, passed out five sheets of stapled paper to each person, placing them carefully in front of them. She continued, "Nyorai-sama mentioned the names of the two corpses we received as Jirou and Saburou. However, we did some blood tests. As you can see on the second page," she closed her eyes and breathed, "Their blood is 99.095% similar to _theirs_." Her eyes opened, beaming at the clan head.

Tenson kept his blind eyes on the doctor. To him, he was staring at nothing but the darkness that he had adapted to since he was a teenager. He kept his expression in composure, but on the inside, he was fuming. How dare the enemies attack his home, while they were there! Kidnapping Nyorai and harming Madara and Izuna was on a whole different level. His nostrils flared as the thought of something worst may have harmed his great grandchildren. His jaws tightened, and his lips formed a thin, straight line.

"They're the kids, who were supposedly killed, aren't they? Why would they be doing such things?" Amatsu asked. His black orbs quickly tore away from the papers and to the doctors. A layer of concern for the children coated his eyes.

Oyone brushed her navy colored hair from her eyes. "If I may?" she gestured to a chair, across from Tenson. When her permission was granted, she sat down and answered the question as best as she could. "Amatsu-sama, the key word here is 'supposedly'. Fifteen years ago, three kids were kidnapped from the Senju manor, and was never found. It was announced a year after that they were dead, but they haven't found proof of that idea either. There was no corpse or any pieces of evidence that led to the idea of death, Amatsu-sama."

Amatsu stiffened. Suddenly, he had a strong urge to go and check on his daughter and his nephews. His forehead creased as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his head. With the information just brought up, he needed to check on them; he couldn't trust is future in-laws right now-they were still in the house, in his home. It would kill him to find the children missing from the compound...

His wife had left him, and if his daughter were too, he wouldn't know what to do with his life anymore. When his wife went, he had no idea how to keep himself sturdy and how to be a father to his four months old daughter. At that time, he was lucky to have Tenson, his brother, his oldest nephew, and his youngest nephew, who was days older than his daughter, to help him move on from his loved one. He was glad she had left Nyorai behind, too. Who knows what would've happened. Would he still be able to live on without little Nyorai?

Tajima, noticing his younger brother's hand curled to fists, decided to bring a simple question up. "Is there a possibility that Senju Butsuma is not a culprit?"

Oyone raised a curious brow. Her mouth opened but Teyaki, one of the Uchiha elder, interrupted. "Do you know what you are sprouting, Tajima?" The old man gripped on his arm chair tightly. "Have the years made you grow too soft?" Being an Uchiha elder, twenty seven years older than the clan head, Teyaki knew the history between the two rival clans-yet to be formed an alliance by marriage. He, as a young teenager, had to go through the slaughter of other clan members, especially the ones against their clan, the Senju. To hear such words from the future leader infuriated the old man.

"It is plausible that," Hikaku, the captain of the guards, scratched his chin, "Butsuma had planned this. He had ordered one of his kins to kidnap Nyorai and made Tobirama kill them to throw us off." His arms folded as he leaned forward on the rectangular table. "The three 'dead' children were to help make us steer clear of them as being the culprits."

Tajima flipped through the pages, a particular sentence and picture caught his eye. "That is possible; however, why would Butsuma call on his own kind? He isn't that kind of idiotic man, Hikaku. I know him. We've clashed many times before." Tajima's eyes darkened. "If he were an idiot as you think, he would have been long dead. I-"

Uruchi, Teyaki's wife, raised a hand to stop the future clan head. If she let this go on, she knew a useless argument will start. Wrinkles surrounded her lips as she spoke, "Hoshi-kun, how are the Senju sibling's injury? Are they alright?"

"They are healing quite well, Uruchi-san." Hoshi took a seat beside his partner. It was his first time to be in a meeting of this sort. Usually, whenever Oyone had a meeting such as this, he would be left to study more on the corpse or find more evidence. "Iyashi-san has bandaged every injury they had and checked if there were any internal wounds." Speaking to the elders was something he hadn't done before. He didn't know how to act or use any appropriate words they hoped for.

Her head nodded once. "I see." She turned to the others. "Interrogating the brothers will only bring conflict, and maybe the once forgotten war will arise." Her wrinkled dominant hand reached to Amatsu's. "Even if Butsuma may be a suspect, we must treat him as we did before. We must prevent any suspicion on our side." If there were any, the arranged marriage would be broken off and so will the alliance. The trust between them from years ago would be broken and lost. Everything their ancestors worked hard for will be merely nothing.

Amatsu nodded gravely. "Yes, of course, Uruchi-san." Slowly, he removed his hand. "If it is alright with all of you, I would like to check on the children. I want to see how they are doing."

As Yashiro, another clan elder, was about to protest, Tenson cut him off. "Go on ahead. Don't mention any of this to them, Amatsu," he warned. "Nyorai may accidently slip out this information to the Senjus if she knew."

"Yes, Grandfather." Amatsu excused himself and left the conference room. When the doors closed behind him, he quickly rushed to his daughter's room, where he hoped Madara and Izuna was there, too. He knew he shouldn't be too worried for their safety. After all, the place was packed with guards after the attack; every room had at least two guards stand watch. The three of them were, also, strong ninjas. However, he couldn't help feel concerned for the children. The Senju leader and his sons were still here, along with five soldiers of their own. It wasn't safe for the enemies to be in their home, where they could do anything dangerous at any moment.

As the doors slid slowly shut with a soft click, Tajima flipped to the fifth page. "On the last page," he said, "it is said that you found some sort of markings on their body?"

Oyone nodded. "Yes. It seems as if it's some sort seal."

"It's a seal that was long forgotten and forbidden from the world. It was widely known to seal criminals of the worst crimes but, years ago, the higher ups had a law against this punishment." Hoshi explained from his notes. It wasn't much, but it'll have to do for now. "The seal was, supposedly, a way to harm the criminals. One false move and the seal will activate itself, causing the victim to be burned. It, also, absorbs the victim's power, making the seal stronger itself."

"Basically, there's another conclusion that these 'kidnapped' children were brutally abused if they did not do what they were ordered to." Oyone, left her stapled papers on the desk, already memorized every sentence on the document. "There is another possibility that they were ordered to do the kidnapping."

Tenson eased back in his seat. "We shall inform this to Butsuma..." Before the elders or the commander was able to reject the idea, the leader continued, "I understand that this will be a high risk; however, this must be told. If, somehow, the Senju were to find out, they will break the alliance. We cannot have that." No, they couldn't. The arrange marriage was something they needed to keep stable. This was something the Uchiha had hoped for to stop the war from long ago. They couldn't afford to lose it. Not now.

Reluctantly, Hoshi added another piece of information. "Like said before, this was for sealing, Fire Release: Heavenly Prison... It was something we, the Uchiha, our past ancestors, had used."

"I feared so."

Tajima, having not spoken, voiced his idea. "I agree with Grandfather. We must tell everything to the Senjus, but this seal... we'll keep it a secret between us until further notice." If they do further this information to the other clan, maybe they'd receive help or more useful information concerning the bodies.

Uruchi held on her light brown handkerchief made of silk. "As the future leader of our clan, Tajima, you must be positive of this idea, and if there were to be any trouble, you will take care of the consequences."

Tajima nodded. "Yes, of course. I understand my responsibility for my actions."

"Now, who is to tell the leader of the Senju clan?" Yashiro said in a flat tone.

"It will be best if Tenson-sama were to tell and explain. It is on reasonable. They are both the leader of their clan." Hikaku answered matter of fact.


	6. Chapter 5

Tobirama eyed the girl in front of him, the very girl he despised. She was busying herself with the medical supplies on the wooden table, while he sat, watching her in suspicion. His brother's advice of avoiding her was thrown right out the window and straight into the pit of black flames. The white haired boy didn't want to be here, not when he was vulnerable with an injured arm and scratches and bruises all over his body.

Without taking a glance over her shoulder, Maeko spoke up. "Please stop staring, Tobirama-sama. It is embarrassing." She slipped the bandages and cotton swabs into a white box.

As hard as he tried to keep his stoic expression, his white brows furrowed slightly. "Where is Nyorai?"

Maeko screwed on the ointment's cap and returned it to its proper place on the shelf. "You shouldn't worry over Nyorai-san right now. You're injured and need rest. You've used up a lot of chakra and your arm needs to heal. Nyorai-san isn't important at the moment-you should worry over yourself first."

"She is my wife." He automatically responded. Tobirama hadn't imagined that something as 'my wife' would slip out of his own lips, neither did Maeko. At first, it caught her off guard; she didn't think he would accept the marriage so quickly, but she regained her composure.

"Yes, Tobirama-sama; however, Iyashi-sensei has said you must rest in order for you to properly heal." Maeko picked up the tea-cup and its saucer, carefully handing it to the boy. "You must be thirsty. This tea is great for increasing your chakra." She smiled warmly.

Tobirama pushed her hand away. "I don't need it. I can heal perfectly well without it." As he was about to get off the mattress, Maeko blocked his way by standing in front of him.

"Iyashi-sensei has told me to let you drink and rest; Tobirama-sama. If you were to leave, I would not be doing my job properly." She stated, persisting him to take the cup.

While he stared at the Uchiha female in front of him, steam rose from the glass cup. He could feel the heat on his face as he studied her expression. She wasn't angry or sad. All Maeko had on her face is a lifeless smile. He has never seen her like that before, but he shouldn't be worried for her; he needed to worry for his future wife.

"Please, Tobirama-sama." She pushed the cup a little closer. "This is also the only way I can thank you for rescuing Nyorai-san."

_Her eyes are filled with emptiness._

Hesitantly, he shook his head. "I apologize, but I must know where Nyorai is."

"Rest, please, Tobirama-sama. You can see her later-during dinner." She placed the tea back on the table. "... I was worried when I heard you went after Nyorai-san. I knew you would come back, but there was some doubt. I grew frightened something may have happened." Maeko took his hand and placed it on her chest, where her heart was supposedly at. "My heart-it beat so fast when you came back safely."

Tobirama didn't move. He didn't know what to do. What was he supposed to do?

"I... I li-"

"If you'll excuse me," he managed to slip off the bed, "I'll be leaving." Tobirama walked over to the door and slid it open. His heart was beating out of rhythm.

"Wait, Tobirama-sama!" Maeko turned around. Her hair whipped her light pink cheeks gently. "You mustn't leave." Her eyes had a hint of something, but Tobirama wasn't quite sure what it was. "Iyashi-sensei s-"

"Iyashi-sensei also said I shouldn't be cooped up inside a room all day." He responded, trying to be as kind as possible. "I'll be taking a walk outside and check on my _wife_." As he was about to step out, he turned his head slightly while his back faced her. "You don't need to follow either. I'll ask the guards for the directions." He went out and closed the door, leaving Maeko in the empty room. He needed time away from her. Something to distract him from her would be fine.

Tobirama looked up to see three Uchiha guards and one Senju waiting outside the door. They look as if they'd fight one another at any given second. It didn't matter even if it was three versus one. The guards couldn't stand the other family.

Tobirama coughed in his fisted, uninjured hand. "Excuse me, but may one of you show me where Nyorai is?" He looked at the three Uchihas, bearing an expressionless expression.

"Yes, right this way, Tobirama-sama." One directed Tobirama and the Senju guard to the requested person. He snorted before turning around and stalking off back to his destination.

Tobirama looked around. There was no one in sight except for the many cherry trees lined up side by side.

The Senju guard bowed. "Tobirama-sama, if I may point out, Nyorai-sama is sleeping on the tree." He motioned to the figure, hiding inside the branches of pink flowers.

"Ah. Thanks, Shikai," Tobirama nodded. "You can stay here. I'll go up there myself."

"Tobirama-sama, you are injured. Are you sure?"

The slightest of smiles slid onto the boy's face. "Yes. I trust Nyorai have no tricks planned."

"No. I wasn't worried about that; I was worried if it is alright for you to be climbing trees with your injury."

"Don't worry. I am capable of climbing the tree with these injuries. Lucky for me, they weren't serious." Tobirama looked at Shikai's worried expression. "I'll be going."

"Yes, Tobirama-sama," he bowed.

Tobirama walked over the tree, gazing at its beauty. All the cherry trees were a perfect color of light pink, while the rich brown branches complemented the flowers perfectly. Some petals scattered the ground below. He had not seen such beautiful cherry blossom trees in his life.

His scarlet eyes moved to the sleeping girl. She looked so... relaxed and calm. Nyorai didn't have her goofy smiles plastered on her face or the other energetic expressions she can make. It made him a little happy when he saw her sleeping face. He chuckled as he noticed drool drip from the corner of her mouth. He went up.

Nyorai sat on a sturdy branch while her back pressed against the tree trunk. One hand dropped down to the side, hanging off the branch, and her other hand rested on her stomach with an open scroll. Drool slid down to her chin.

Tobirama pulled out a blue handkerchief he carried in his pockets and gently wiped the saliva off her face. The memory of feeding a smaller child, from his clan, made him smile. The child had always made a mess when he ate his meal, which Tobirama would have to clean up afterwards.

Nyorai stirred, mumbling a few words. "Food... Ramen... Ichiraku... No, I want... I want... Hmmm."

Tobirama couldn't help but chuckle. She is dreaming about food even after she had already eaten lunch. He decided to sit with her until she woke up. It didn't bother him. The scenery before him was breath-taking. The sun was setting and the sky turned orange with tints of yellow and pink. This was one of the things he wished he could keep, and he rarely had things he wanted to keep forever.

It wasn't long before Nyorai woke up, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She yawned, mouth open widely.

"That is un-lady like." Tobirama commented. He sat in from of her, his legs hanging from the branch. "You've been drooling nonstop."

Nyorai blushed, wiping her mouth. "S-Sorry, I have a habit. Depending on my dream, like food, I'll drool." She lightly giggled.

"So, this is what I'm going to have to deal with when we marry?" Tobirama slid the blue cloth back into his pocket. There was no need for him to tell her about it. It wasn't important.

"Ah! I-I'll try my hardest not to keep this habit when I get older! It's a promise."

"I'll remember that." His eyes moved back to the sky. The sun has set, and the sky has become a lovely shade of navy blue. Above, stars twinkled as the moon illuminated beautifully.

"How are your injuries? Has Iyashi-sensei bandaged you up properly?" Nyorai spoke.

"Yes, he has. I'm grateful for what he has done."

They sat in the silence for several minutes. Both star gazed. They haven't done something like watching the stars in a long time. Tobirama was busy worrying himself over the clan's affair and his arrange marriage, while Nyorai was learning to do house chores and training. School didn't help the both of their busy schedule, either.

Nyorai rolled the scroll to a close.

"What is that you were reading?" He inquired.

"I was studying some wind jutsus." She looked at her lap, where the scroll was settled. "Since the Uchiha clan specializes in fire techniques, I am only able to learn fire jutsus. However, I am a wind user, too. So, this scroll is the only way to help me."

"We have a few members who use water techniques. Brother is the only one who uses wood techniques. Everyone says it is rare. Apparently, he is the only one in this village-maybe even world-to use wood." Tobirama confessed with a hint of disappointment in his tone. He wasn't special or strong like his older brother. Many people, especially other villages, were water users.

The girl noted the difference in his tone and smiled. "If Hashirama is able to use wood techniques, you shouldn't be disappointed. You should be happy." She swung both legs off the branch and scooted over closer to Tobirama. "With your own power, you can make yourself stronger. If you continue to learn and train, you'll become strong without the need of something that was given to you... I think," she looked up to the appearing stars, "someone, who makes themselves stronger without relying on a special gift, is the strongest."

Tobirama gawked at her.

"Ah! I'm not saying Hashirama is weak or anything! I'm sure he's strong! He's even the next in line to become the leader! I'm just saying that whoever works the hardest is the strongest."

He smiled. "I suppose you're right."

She turned to him. "I think... I think you are strong."

"I think you are too." His hand instinctively fell on her head.

"Let's make another promise, Tobirama." She watched him. The moon's light illuminated his handsome features.

"Another one? Are you sure you can keep more promises?" His hand stayed where it was. "I think if you keep too many promises, you'll forget the other ones."

"Don't worry. I have a great memory!"

He smiled.

"Let's both continue to strive to become strong. Let's catch up to our sibling(s)-well, more like cousins on my side of the story." Nyorai stuck out her pinky.

He looked her in the eyes, wondering if she was really serious with that, in his opinion, childish way to seal a promise. On the other hand, they both were kids and she was really immature, so he stuck out his pinky. "Alright."

Their pinkies intertwined.


	7. Chapter 6

"Nyorai, wake up," a voice softly called.

The said person sluggishly sat up, tiredly rubbing her eyes. In the dark, she noticed her cousin, Izuna, dropping a pair of sneakers beside her bed and going to her closet, sliding the door open. "Izuna? What's going on?" she lazily said. She waited a few seconds for a reply, but when none was given, she asked once more. "Is there something wrong?"

Izuna hurriedly pulled a random jacket from the hanger. In a panicked voice, he said, "There's no time to explain. Hurry and put on your shoes." He gathered an extra blanket in the closet in his arms for when it gets cold.

Nyorai swung her feet over the mattress. She slipped on her foot wear, slowly tying the white laces.

"Here, wear this." Izuna tossed her the red jacket. He bent down and helped her tie her shoe lace.

Nyorai smelled something burning. Frightened, and more aware of her surrounding, she pushed her arms through the sleeves and looked out the open window. The first thing she saw was a huge fog of smoke. Outside, on the opposite side of the compound was a sea of flames, burning the west wing. Then she heard cries of young children and screams of parents as the fire crackled in the night.

For a few moments, her mind went blank. She stared at the red blaze. This was the first time that the compound was set on fire. What happened? Who did such a thing? A cold chill ran down her spine as her throat clenched tight. She remembered the west wing was where her great grandfather's quarters were.

"Oh, no!" she frantically exclaimed, terrified. "Great Grandfather is in the west wing, Izuna!" She tried to run out the door but was caught by the wrist. She turned to face Madara's unrecognizable features.

Pushing aside his fear, Madara swallowed and looked her in the eyes. His grip on her was tightening as he tried thinking of words to say, but he didn't need to say anything for Nyorai to understand. She knew that there was no point in running into the burning west wing. It would be useless.

"We have to hurry." Izuna slipped his hand into Nyorai's and dragged her, along with Madara, outside the compound to a safety zone.

The three children stood outside their home, watching one side burn down to crumble and ash. The smell of smoke grew stronger as did the heat. Nyorai cried at the sight of the roof collapsing down, and Madara clenched his fists, biting his bottom lip, when he heard the wail of the fire truck's siren; his lips bled. They hoped the Uchiha clan head was alright. They hoped he was somewhere safe, away from the fire.

Izuna looked around, trying to find the other Uchiha members. As soon as he noticed something moving inside the trees, he threw a sharpened kunai that he had pulled out from his sleeve. A loud thud was heard when the other two Uchihas turned their attention to the tree. Their eyes stayed glued on the plant until they heard rustling leaves.

Hashirama jumped down from the branch he rested on. He was stained with black smears. His left sleeve was torn off, leaving his tanned bare arm in the cold. The bandage that once was there was replaced by a scar, running down from his elbow to wrist. He received it from the attack by Ichirou, Jirou, and Saburou.

"It's alright. It's just me: Hashirama." He smiled grimly.

"State your purpose." Madara stood protectively in front of the younger ones, a tanto in hand. He glowered at the Senju.

Hashirama raised his hand up. "I have no weapons on me, Madara. I only came to find you three. Amatsu-san and Tajima-san are looking for you guys," he explained.

Madara suspiciously eyed Hashirama, while his brother watched the surrounding area for any suspicious movements. Nyorai couldn't help but stare at the devouring flames. Slowly, it ate each building that was near to the one it burned. For a second, she thought she saw a frightening monster appearing within the fire.

Madara grunted. He slipped his weapon back into its sheath. "Take us to our father," he stated.

Hashirama nodded. He led the way, green grass crinkling underneath his feet. "Everyone's waiting at the front of the house," he said. "Before I went to search for you guys, there were some people missing..." In a quiet voice, he continued, "One of them was your great grandfather."

Nyorai's eyes grew wide, tears streamed down on her already stained face. She clutched on Izuna's shirt, wishing what Hashirama had said was untrue. What if he was skimming through the crowd too fast, that he had missed Tenson? Tenson wasn't a big, burly man. He was the average height of many men in the village-a little shorter because of his hunched back- and sometimes, he lacked presence. He was an easy person to miss in a crowd full with panicked people.

Izuna comforted her with a reassuring smile; however, it was a smile she was unable to believe in.

Red trucks parked in front of the compound. Firefighters hopped off their vehicle and quickly made their way to the fire hydrant. Three firemen attached the hose to it and turned it on. The other firemen held onto it, spraying water on the building, trying to calm the flames down. Other brave men went inside the buildings with fewer flames or none, searching for any survivors or injured.

Paramedics hurriedly pulled out stretchers from the white ambulance and made their way to the large assembly of terrified people. Iyashi and Oyone helped the medical ninjas with whatever they can, healing and bandaging the wounded. Hosho went on a search for any severely injured clan members.

Police officers pushed the onlookers away from the petrified Uchiha members. A few officers went to inquire the happenings before the occurrence of the fire.

More loud shrill of sirens came into earshot.

"Hashirama, where are your father and brothers?" Nyorai warily asked.

He turned to her. "They're all doing fine. We were, and a couple other Uchiha men, came out first."

"That's good to hear." She said, staring back at the blazing fire.

"Nyorai, Izuna, Madara!" Amatsu ran towards the children. He hugged his daughter as if his life depended on it. Once he released his hold on his child, he, unconsciously, hugged the boys too, tightening his grip on them. His arms wrapped around the two's shoulder. "I'm glad you are all safe," he said in a hush tone.

He blinked the tears away, pushed the feelings away, and studied the unharmed kids. They all wore their pajamas underneath a warm jacket, which Izuna told them to wear, with a pair of randomly chosen sneakers. Izuna held on a blanket he retrieved from Nyorai's closet closely to his chest.

Amatsu turned to the thirteen year old Senju. "Thank you for bringing them here, Hashirama," he said.

Hashirama bowed.

"Where's Great Grandfather?" Madara asked, ignoring the fact his uncle hugged him. It bothered him that Amatsu embraced him and his brother without a second thought. _Something must've happened_, he thought.

Nyorai's father shook his head. "I haven't seen him."

* * *

After the fire had died down and there was no more danger, when it was early in the morning, a couple of Uchiha members went inside to look for valuables and missing people.

Inside what used to be the west wing of the compound, Hikaku and one of his men went to the quarters of Tenson. They carefully removed the burned wood to find nothing but more unnecessary things, until his man cried out for help. Hikaku cautiously made his way over, helping the man pull several objects off what seem to be a figure.

Hikaku caught a glimpse of the man's face and quickly dragged the bookshelf off of him. "Tenson-sama," he said nearly in a whisper. He turned to his man and told him orders.

More Uchiha guards came and moved the body to a clearing. Everyone gathered around the corpse of the Uchiha clan head. A dagger was struck at his heart, blood stained his robe. His milky white eyes were open, staring up at the beautiful blue, cloudless sky.

To everyone's astonishment, Nyorai was the first to speak up. No tears gathered around her bloodshot eyes. Her expression was unreadable as her eyes darkened in color. She let go of her father's trembling hand.

"Everyone go search for the rest of the missing members, leave your worries for later," she commanded in a stern tone. "Continue to your work." Her gaze moved to five servants. "You five, help Butsuma-san and his sons prepare to leave. It is no longer safe for them to stay here any longer." Nyorai stared at the motionless, burned body. If they stayed any longer, they'd be the next ones lying on the ground, bleeding to death.

In surprise, they looked to Amatsu, who nodded to them to follow her order. They bowed and reluctantly left, turning back to see the corpse of their leader.

"Iyashi-sensei, please take a look at the weapon. We need to find the murders of Great Grandfather," said Nyorai. "We'll be living at Sora-ku for the time being."

Tajima made his way to the gathered audience. He stopped and looked at the body before moving his attention to his niece. "It is unnecessary for you to stay with us at Sora-ku, Nyorai," he pronounced. "I've talked with Butsuma. Until the construction of the west wing is finished, you will be staying over at the Senju's compound." The agreement wasn't something he happily agreed to. The only reason he accepted was to keep Nyorai from harm's way. He knew the Senju would be able to protect her. With the Uchiha guards feeling uneasy, they won't do their job properly.

"What?!" Amatsu exclaimed. "She can't go alone! Have you forgotten of the meeting the other day?!"

The older brother held his hand up. "Stop, Amatsu." His black eyes stared at his brother's. "The Senjus can keep her safe for the time being. Sora-ku isn't a place for a future wife. We can't have Nyorai dead and break the alliance, can we?"

He stayed quiet, eyes widened in horror. His hand fell on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Nyorai," he apologized.

The daughter shook her head. "No, if it is for the clan's wellbeing, I will do whatever is necessary. Even if it means I have to stay at their home by myself," she said softly.

"You better hurry. They're at the front gates and ready to leave." Tajima patted her head. "I'll send people to come over once in a while to check up on you, and once the construction are done, your father and I will personally come get you."

She looked up at him, head tilted upwards. "What about Great Grandfather's funeral?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it."

Nyorai can only nod in understanding.


End file.
